Bloom, Bloom
by AriaBelikov
Summary: When InuYasha was a child his mother comforted him with the words of a lullaby. Now, years later, Kagome offers the same comfort.


Chapter One: Izayoi

It had been a hard day. InuYasha had had his first experience at how cruel people could be to someone who was different.

Not only had the villagers treated him so harshly as to desert him when he only wanted to play but a week before that his elder half brother, Lord Sesshomaru, made his first appearance and he hadn't treated my boy any better.

I walked toward the sliding door as I contemplated my baby's lot in this cruel world. How was he going to grow into a kind man if all he knew was cruelty and hate?

I was brought from my thoughts by the soft whimpers that my son was trying to hide. I opened the door to find him curled in his cot. He looked up at me with tear filled golden eyes and his silver hair that cam to his shoulders was messy and bed mussed. He saw me and I knelt and held my arms out to him.

"I'm sorry mama." He whimpered. I held him tight.

"For what my love?" I asked as I reached for one of his puppy ears. As I rubbed it gently he seemed to calm. He buried his nose in my neck as he mumbled his reply.

"For being a half demon." I pulled him away and looked at him sadly.

"Oh darling no, that wasn't your fault and you shouldn't be sorry for it anyway." He looked so heart broken and dejected that a piece of me died to see him so hurt.

"But a half demon can't be anything mama, I'm nothing." I ran my hand through his hair and smiled.

"Darling do you remember how you grandfather and uncle fought with each other the other day?"

The day before my brothers and father had had a disagreement about InuYasha. My brothers wanted to send him into the wilderness to die but my father was always too afraid of what kind of retribution that the dog clan would have in store for us then.

My son nodded. "Your brothers left and grandfather was very sad." I nodded.

"Yes my love." I smiled. "All of them were thoughtless and un- caring and they will regret it for the rest of their lives. One day everyone who is cruel to you will feel bad about it."

"Why?" he asked like all children do.

"Because we're family, all of us. If we break apart then we have nothing left."

I put InuYasha into his bed and brushed his hair from his handsome young face. "Now sleep love."

He looked to me with sleepy eyes. "Will you sing to me mama?" I nodded and kissed his forehead then I began to sing.

"You've seen the damage words can do,

When filled with thoughtless pride,

Now heed the wiser voice in you,

That calls to be your guide,"

He cuddled into his pillow as I sang softly, a sweet smile on his face.

"The flowers reaching for the sun

Are all uniquely blessed,

But though each is special

Not a one is better then the rest,"

His eyes drooped.

"Bloom, Bloom, may you know,

The wisdom only time breeds,

There's room, bloom and you'll grow,

To follow where your heart leads,

Bloom and may you bring,

You're colors to the vast bouquet,

There's room, bloom,

Learn on thing,

Your gifts are meant to give away."

Then I kissed his forehead one more time before I left for my own bed.

"Good night my darling little bloom."

* * *

Chapter Two: Kagome

I watched as he clawed at he tree. Some would say he was acting out of rage, but I knew better. He was hurt, deeply.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as the memory of those villagers saying such horrible things to him sounded in my ears.

_Filth…_

_Hanyou…_

_Never should have been born…_

_Tainted!_

_Monster…_

Miroku and the others had gone with Sango to the demon exterminator's village to repair the Hiraikotsu and InuYasha and I had continued the hunt for the shards.

That's how we came upon the village. Lets just say they didn't care much for hanyous.

Suddenly InuYasha snarled then began to pace.

"If those stupid humans want to see a monster I'll give them one!"

"InuYasha." I said hoping he'd calm down if he knew I was there. He didn't.

"I'll trash their damned village that'll show 'em!"

"InuYasha!"

He turned on me then with a snarl.

"WHAT!" I felt a piece of me die when I saw the pain in his eyes.

"You can't do that InuYasha." I whispered. He looked stunned for a minute. "I can't do that?" he asked incredulously. "They ran me out of their damned village Kagome! They ran you out for being with me! AND YOU SAY I CAN'T MAKE THEM PAY?!"

I stood silently for a minute then when I was sure he was done I simple said. "Violence breeds violence, hate breeds hate. If you hurt them, they'll retaliate and you will never forgive yourself for hurting them anyway."

He stared at me for a moment as if he was seeing me for the first time and then he bowed his head and fell to his knees in front of me.

"I'm so tired Kagome." He whispered. "I'm tired of being hated and ridiculed every damn where I go and I don't want it to start happening to you." I sat down and pulled him to lay down on my lap.

He didn't fight me. I began to run my fingers through his soft silver hair and I remembered a song that I had heard somewhere. It was more or less a lullaby but still I hoped it gave him peace.

"How long must there be anger here,

Before we can rejoice,

Embracing Love instead of fear,

Is but a simple choice,"

He relaxed as my hand and voice soothed him. I hated seeing him so full of hate and anger. Sometimes when he was like this I saw the hurt little boy he tried so desperately to hide and it made me want to console him all the more.

"It's hard for me to see you fall,

So bitter and so blind,

When the truest nature of us all,

Invites us to be Kind,

I wanted him to laugh and love and know true happiness. He deserved it more then anyone else in the world.

"Bloom, bloom, may you know,

The wisdom only time breeds,

There's room, bloom and you'll grow,

To follow where your heart leads,

Bloom and may you live,

The way your life was meant to be,

There's room, Bloom and forgive…

May sweet compassion set you free."

I felt him nuzzle into my lap as he fell asleep and I smiled. I leaned down and kissed his temple.

"I love you InuYasha." I whispered, as I leaned against the tree behind me and fell asleep, hoping my confident InuYasha would be back in the morning.

* * *

AU: This was just a late night idea that I couldn't sleep if I didn't get it down on paper. The Song Bloom, Bloom, is from the movie Joseph King of Dreams. I felt that both the song and the reprise fit actually related a lot to InuYasha's childhood and his adult life. I can see His mother singing this for him as a child and thought it'd be fun to try it out.

I do not own InuYasha, Kagome, or Izayoi. I do not own the song Bloom, Bloom or Joseph King of Dreams… well I have the movie but I didn't make it so yeah lol

Please review and let me know what you guys think.


End file.
